


Unearthly Family

by MintIceTea



Series: Raised Among The Stars [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: The first time the Doctor meets his granddaughter, is coincidentally the first time he meets his daughter as well.





	Unearthly Family

The Doctor had surveyed the park when he entered, it was quiet. The most exciting distraction was the book cart, and that occupied him for the better quarter of an hour. The young woman with her wild blonde curls had been sitting on the bench before he had arrived.  Perfectly occupied with the baby on her lap, not even watching the many aliens milling about. So when he passed by her with his choice of book to find a spot to read, he didn’t think she was talking to him. He kept walking, but the sudden and forceful nudge against his mind had him turning in surprise. When he met her eyes she smiled, a bit  sadly , but repeated her greeting nonetheless.

“Hey Dad.” She stood, moving the baby to her hip as he walked back to them.

“I gave you permission to cross time streams like this?” He asked,  probably harsher than he meant because she narrowed her eyes at him. But she shook her head and laughed, gesturing for him to follow her back to the bench.

“Yeah you did, actually. Shoved me right out the door and swore that you weren’t going to pick me up until I finished this errand.” She settled down on the bench. “I’ll give you my name if you wipe it from your memory.” She gave him a bit of a rueful smile. “Also one of your stipulations.”

The Doctor huffed, but promised he would forget her name completely. She made a face that was almost mock offense.

“I’m Perrine, and this is your granddaughter, Akytior.” The baby blinked up at the Doctor, reaching her hand out, opening and closing it in a wave. The Doctor mimicked the motion with a soft smile, please when the little girl grinned in response.

“How old is she?” The Doctor assumed she was under a year, but he hadn’t spent much time around Gallifrayans who  were loomed so small.

“Mum says it’s been about ten earth months” Perrine bounced her knees making Akytior giggle.

“Your mother?”

Perrine’s face lit up. “You haven’t met her yet! Oh, she’s wonderful, Da, you love her so much.”

The Doctor harrumphed. He had in fact met his betrothed on Gallifrey and she was the reason he was hiding about her on xeenilL-.5. (With the excuse of research, which,  surprisingly , he they allowed). She was boring and stuffy and not interested in him at all. Only in upping her own status, and he hadn’t been quite the stepping stone she was hoping for. “So I don’t marry the fair madam back home?”

Perrine tilted her head. “No. If I remember  correctly you said she didn’t want to have anything to do with you when you returned.”

“Rude,” he scoffed, but was rather pleased. “What is this errand you’re on? I suppose it’s important if I’m getting introduced to you before you are even loomed.”

She wrinkled her nose  briefly . “Preventing paradoxes.” Akytior made a gurgling noise and Perrine dropped a kiss on her dark curls, getting her attention. “Can you tell your grandfather what your favorite color is today?”

Akytior squinted up at him, as if she was debating, before saying in a sweet little voice. “Blue t’day.”

“An excellent choice. What was yesterday’s favorite?”

“Pink!”

The Doctor smiled, as the baby began to point out with chubby  fingers all the colors on her mother’s floral shirt.

For a while the only sound was Akytior’s happy chatter, both adults listening to her  quietly .

“She’s… she’s not  fully Gallifreyan, okay?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor was a little startled by her sudden announcement. And rather concerned with how her voice wavered.

“I  just wanna tell you everything about her. But you said it’s more important that you find out everything by yourself.” She brushed at her eyes with the heel of her hand, sniffling a bit. “I’m leaving her with you.”

“That’s your errand?” Shocked was an understatement, but the first reaction that broke free was anger. “To come to me and abandon your daughter? Where is her father?”

“Don’t you dare say that to me!” Perrine hissed, the sudden argument upsetting Akytior in her lap. “The only reason I’m can leave her here like this is because  _ you _ promised that you raised her with love and care. And my husband isn’t here because he couldn’t bear to hand her over. I-I don’t want to do this!” She broke out in hiccoughing sobs. “Da, I  really don’t want to let her go.”

He stared down at his hands, clenching them  unsurely . Less than thirty minutes of being a father and he already felt a failure. But time paradoxes, especially when involving  multiple Time Lord lives were serious. He swallowed, and forced the words out – hating how they sounded even as he spoke them. “But…but you must.”

“I know!” She bounced the baby on her lap, trying to calm the both of them. “S-she’s got no allergies that we’ve found yet. S-she likes apples, like the baby-food kind from Earth. J-just in-case she won’t eat anything on Gallifrey y-you can get her that. I have some in her bag.” She gestured to the bulging bag at her feet.

He nodded, letting her ramble. Her hands moving in her distress – rubbing Akytior’s back. The girl had calmed some, though her fists were still clenched in her mother’s shirt. When Perrine began to repeat herself for the third time, he  gently interrupted. Holding his hands out. “May I?”

She blinked at him, before swallowing another sob and moving Akytior into his lap. The baby stared up at him with watery eyes, sucking on her fist.

“Da?” Perrine reached for his hand, clasping it where he kept Akytior balanced on his lap. “I…can you  just make sure she knows that I love her? Her father and I love her so,  _ so _ much. And we will see her again, someday, right?”

“I’m sure you will.” He tugged her hand up and held it against his chest, between his hearts. “I’ll never let her doubt.”

Perrine leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to smile at Akytior. She had begun fiddling with the buttons on the Doctor’s coat. It was a wobbly sort of smile, but she managed to hold back her tears.

“Go have great adventures, my love. You’ll have to tell me all about them when I see you again.”


End file.
